


barking mad

by moonlikeyou



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog Jokes, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, dog au, dogsitter!jaebum, jackson and yugyeom are dogs, jinyoung is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/moonlikeyou
Summary: Jaebum thinks Youngjae's crazy for asking him to dogsit Coco, her dog who detests him. But when he runs into Jinyoung and his beagle at the dog park, he starts to find his job less dispiriting.(dogs, dogs, Jaebum complaining about dogs and more dogs.)





	barking mad

Jaebum wakes up to a blue sky, sunlight spilling through the useless white curtains that Bambam got him as an unfunny housewarming gift. Unfortunately, the weather is almost obnoxiously good, perfect for walking Youngjae’s dog, or actually getting a dog, as Bambam had once suggested. He yawns, rubs his eyes, recoils slightly at his own breath, and glances at his alarm clock in the middle of all that-  8:50. 

 

Jaebum groans, grabbing his phone- it was too early for a Saturday morning, but he had plans, kinda- Youngjae needed a dog sitter for the morning since his high-maintenance dog couldn’t be left alone for what- two hours?- and as a result, someone had to sacrifice a picturesque weekend morning. 

 

Bambam had escaped the duty by claiming that he had ‘important business’ to tend to- Jaebum snorts at the memory- yeah, right. Knowing Bambam, he was just going to binge watch RuPaul's Drag Race in bed, lucky guy. 

 

He turns on his phone, wishing for a text from Youngjae saying that his singing lesson was cancelled, or one from Bambam that, by some miraculous occurrence, he could dogsit instead. But there’s only one text from Youngjae- it's a picture of his dog looking disgruntled on her leash, captioned  _ Ready to hang out with Jaebum hyung! _

 

Jaebum groans, bracing himself for shit-stained shoes and sweat-soaked clothes. 

 

It’s not like Jaebum doesn’t like dogs- he’s big on animals, even had a Siamese kitten in high school- it’s just that he’s absolute shit at managing Coco. The Maltese gets along with everyone- Youngjae, Bambam, even the doorman at Youngjae’s apartment building- but when it comes to Jaebum, Coco acts like an entirely different dog. 

 

Barking, whenever Jaebum comes close; squirming, even when Jaebum’s just holding her under Youngjae’s careful instructions; running away, once Jaebum sets her on the floor; and of course, peeing on every possible surface in Jaebum’s apartment. 

 

Youngjae insists that Coco’s just shy, but after Jaebum finds yet another shirt stained with something that smells suspiciously like dog pee, he’s getting the hint that Coco hates him. 

 

Jaebum doesn’t even know why Youngjae insists on him bonding with Coco, it’s never going to work, and he feels his head hurt just at the mere thought of chasing after Coco at the dog park, under curious gazes of dog walkers and families having a nice stroll. 

 

He digs out his most worn-out clothes as he gets dressed- a holey band t-shirt so he can crawl through bushes without worrying about getting dirt all over, and old jeans so frayed that none of Coco’s shenanigans could make them looks worse. 

 

_ Do I really have to do this? _ Jaebum texts Youngjae as he kicks on scruffy Converse sneakers, holding onto the slim possibility that Youngjae would cancel last minute in denial. He takes his time redoing his shoelaces, only getting up when Youngjae texts back, asking him to hurry with a series of exclamation points at the end. 

 

Jaebum sighs. It was tough, being such a good friend. 

 

Youngjae looks like he’s about to cry when Jaebum meets him near the dog park, lighting up instantly when he catches sight of him. Jaebum feels bad for trying to dip for a second, ruffling Youngjae’s hair affectionately until Coco barks, reminding him of her hellish existence. 

 

Jaebum frowns as Youngjae titters at Coco’s tiny snout, ”Aren’t you a cutie?” Coco looks more like a ferocious hellhound to Jaebum, teeth barred as she yips at Youngjae’s fingers, but he keeps that thought to himself.

 

“I’ve really got to go,” Youngjae says after he gives Coco a wet kiss, handing her leash to Jaebum, who takes it with some reluctance. “Text me if there’s anything wrong, and I’ll pick her up at yours?” “Yeah, yeah.” Jaebum nods, grimacing as Coco tugs on her leash. “We’ll head back if it rains, I know the drill.” 

 

“Bye, hyung!” Youngjae takes off running in the direction of his office, and Jaebum sighs, turning to Coco, who’s pulling at the leash with all her might. If only he had a ‘real’ job, maybe he wouldn’t get stuck being the designated dogsitter/ driver/ maid all the time. 

 

“Let’s have a nice day, Coco,” Jaebum says to the dog as she pees under a lamp post. 

 

It was going to be a long day. 

 

\----

 

They make it to the dog park without any other accidents, fortunately- Coco stops to sniff at everything, so the 400-metre walk takes them about 45 minutes, and by the time they arrive, Jaebum’s already exhausted. Coco’s baby bag- consisting of water bottles, snacks and a few chewed-up toys- weights uncomfortably on his shoulder, and he just wants to sit on a park bench until Youngjae returns. 

 

The dog park’s not too crowded, much to Jaebum’s relief. There’s an elderly couple with a regal-looking Greyhound, a young woman with her poodle, and a few dogs milling around, chasing each other with no owner in sight. 

 

“Coco, no,” Jaebum bemoans as Coco’s leash strains against his palm. “Let’s just sit and get some rest-” Coco tugs on the leash, hard, and Jaebum tumbles, chasing after Coco as she launches towards the dogs, yapping at another small dog with brown and black fur. 

 

The dog yaps back with equal fervour, which is concerning. Coco’s not much of a fighter, and judging from the other dog’s angry eyebrows, it would take less than a minute for Coco to retreat. “Coco, come back,” Jaebum tries again, pulling on the leash gently. 

 

A larger white dog squeezes its way next to Coco, and she shrinks.  _ So much for a fight, huh, _ Jaebum chuckles to himself as he guides Coco to a nearby bench. Coco scruffs at his sneakers, and Jaebum groans, making a mental note to clean his shoes once he gets home. 

 

Once they’re settled down, with Coco reclining on the bench next to Jaebum, her leash tied around Jaebum’s wrists, he fetches her snacks from the bag. Snacks were a great way to distract Coco, Jaebum had discovered painstakingly after countless encounters with the pooch. 

 

“Here, here, Coco,” Jaebum sanitizes the park bench with a piece of wet tissue, pouring a few bone-shaped dog treats on the surface. Coco starts munching on the treats obediently, and Jaebum gives her an absent-minded pat, ”Now, that’s a good girl, eat your treats and stop bothering hyung, hmm?” 

 

After dealing with Coco, Jaebum pulls out his phone with the sole purpose of complaining about his life. He calls Bambam first, knowing his friend has a day off and is probably just lazing in bed doing nothing, but his call goes directly to voicemail. 

 

Jaebum suppresses a sigh, Typical Bam.

 

He calls Mark next, since his job as a gamer allows him to be on his phone 24/7 anyway. 

 

“Jaebum?” Mark picks up on the third ring, and Jaebum can vaguely hear video game sound effects in the background. “Oh, thank fuck you’re here.” Mark’s a real one, Jaebum thinks as he complains about dogsitting Coco to Mark, who gives non-committal grunts every minute or so to let Jaebum know he’s still listening. 

 

“And now I’m stuck at the dog park for another hour until Coco’s clocked out and I just want to die,” Jaebum concludes with a deep sigh, but Mark’s unhelpful as ever. 

 

“Sounds like you're having a rough day, huh?” There's a pause on the other end of the line. “Ruff like how dogs bark, get it? Like the sound they make-” 

 

Jaebum sighs, pinching his nose bridge gingerly.  _ Tiny violin _ .

 

“Literally shut the fuck up, Mark.”

 

“Watch your language, Coco’s like, three,” Mark laughs, and Jaebum fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Good luck, bro, I gotta get back to this League game-” The call cuts off abruptly in typical Mark fashion, and Jaebum puts away his phone again, leaning against the bench. 

 

The park isn’t too bad on its own, really- the weather’s decent, there’s a light breeze that makes Jaebum feel less like dying from the heat, and it’s kind of peaceful too, without Coco biting at his ankles- 

 

Jaebum jolts upright, eyes widening in shock as he finds himself alone on the bench.  _ Coco. _

 

“Coco?” He calls out loud, panicking as he stands up.  _ Youngjae would be devastated if Jaebum lost his precious dog, and he couldn’t bear the moral burden of causing a dog’s- _

 

Jaebum spots Coco a couple of yards behind the bench, sniffing another dog’s butthole. He makes a face: disgusting, but at least Coco was safe. He makes his way towards the Maltese with a hefty sigh, ”Coco, come back here-” 

 

_ Why couldn’t Coco just sit and enjoy the sun? Was it weird for dogs to act like that? Could dogs get AIDs? _ Jaebum wonders as he strides quickly to Coco and picks her up with both hands, trying not to flinch as she barks and struggles against his hold. 

 

To make matters worse, the other dog whose butt Coco seemed, uh, very interested in, starts growling at Jaebum as well. The other dog’s a median-sized beagle, with nicely groomed fur that seems to glisten under the sun. “Come on,” Jaebum groans, “You’re three times her size-” 

 

The dog snarls, beady eyes trained on Jaebum, and he feels his legs quake under him.  _ Dogs can sense fear _ , Jaebum reminds himself, willing his voice to come out normally, ”I’m sure you’ll be fine without Coco sniffing, ah-” 

 

Someone laughs, a clear, melodic sound that makes Jaebum unintentionally loosen his hold on Coco. She runs back to the beagle, tail wagging excitedly, and Jaebum stares at the larger dog, panting happily with his mouth wide open. “Was that you?” 

 

“No, it was me,” Jaebum looks up as another man comes into his sight, petting the beagle’s snout affectionately. And wow- Jaebum’s legs turn into jelly once he makes eye contact with the man, suddenly finding it impossible to get back up from his kneeling position. 

 

The other man- presumably the beagle’s owner- is the most beautiful person Jaebum’s ever met. (Which says a lot, since he’s friends with prom king Mark Tuan and part-time model Bambam) He’s probably around Jaebum’s age, eyes crinkle into smiling crescents as he laughs lightly, brown hair flashing golden under the sunlight, and his plush pink lips might as well be the best thing Jaebum’s seen all day. He’s wearing a black jumper and a simple green coat, yet he makes Jaebum feel like he’s just walked out of a dumpster. 

 

“You’re funny,” Beautiful Beagle Man says to Jaebum, eyes dancing with mirth as he pats the beagle. “And Jackson here is just a big softie, he won’t hurt your dog.” “Oh,” Jaebum’s tongue feels like it’s been tied up into a thick knot. “Coco’s not my dog, I’m just dogsitting for a friend.” 

 

“Still,” Jaebum decides the man isn’t real, he’s probably an illusion conjured by his shattered mind, because how could someone look that attractive pushing back his hair? “I’m Jinyoung, and this is my dog, Jackson.” 

 

_ Great, the hallucination even has a name. He’s definitely lost his mind.  _

 

“I’m Jaebum,” He says, trying to hide his quivering legs as he stands up. “And this is Coco.” Coco bites at Jaebum’s fingers, and he suddenly becomes very aware of Jinyoung’s eyes on him. “I swear I didn’t kidnap- dognap?- her or anything, she just hates me.” 

 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jinyoung laughs again, making Jaebum feel more accomplished than he’s ever felt in the past year. “Do you have any dog toys? We have a few extra, and I’m sure Jackson wouldn’t mind sharing. Right, Jackson?” Jackson the Beagle huffs, licking his owner's hand cheerily, and Jaebum can’t help but smile. 

 

_ Dogs are so much cuter when they’re not chewing up your shoes and trying to tear your clothes into sheds, _ Jaebum decides. “It’s fine, Coco’s dad gave me some of her toys, but she seems to prefer, uh, frolicking with other dogs-” 

 

“You’re really uncomfortable with dogs, huh?” Jinyoung beams with his whole face, cheeks flushed as he chuckles. “Don’t worry, Jackson and I can help you out.” Jinyoung’s eyes are soft as he smiles at Jaebum, and his heart skips a beat, ”Sure, that sounds great already.” 

 

(Jinyoung spends the next hour talking to Jaebum and teaching him how to throw a good frisbee for Coco, and time trickles by quickly without Jaebum even noticing, and for the first time, he feels sad when the sun’s high in the sky and Coco flops down on the ground, worn out.

 

They part ways at the entrance of the dog park, and Jaebum doesn’t stop smiling until Jinyoung and Jackson disappear around the corner. Coco bites at his sneakers repeatedly as they head back to Jaebum’s apartment, but his good mood persists.

 

Maybe dogsitting isn’t  _ that _ bad.)

 

\-------

 

When Youngjae texts in their group chat a week later, asking for an emergency dogsitter, Jaebum volunteers for the task. The prospect of looking after Coco for an extended period of time still puts an unpleasant taste into his mouth, but Jinyoung’s appearance had made the last excursion borderline tolerable, and he wouldn’t object to another meeting. 

 

“Hyung, are you planning to murder my dog?” Youngjae calls him right away, hints of concern and panic in his voice. “Did she break anything again? I’ll pay for that, but you really don’t have to watch her if you-” 

 

“It’s fine,” Jaebum nearly chokes on his laughter, coughing a little as he responds. “I’m not trying to hurt Coco, we’re just bonding better now.” 

 

“Are you sure?” There’s still a shade of doubt in Youngjae’s voice. “I could always just show up at Bambam’s place unannounced and dump Coco with him.” 

 

“Positive,” Jaebum’s heart does a thing when he considers the possibility of meeting Jinyoung again. “We’re going to have a fantastic time.” He tries to reassure Youngjae, but his friend still seems worried when he shows up at Jaebum’s apartment building with Coco and her baby bag. 

 

“I’m just shocked that you offered, that’s all,” Youngjae says as he hands Jaebum the baby bag. “You always seem so reluctant when I ask you.” “Well,” Jaebum tries to shrug it off. “We got along fine last time, so I thought, why not?” 

 

“There’s something you’re not telling me, right?” Youngjae squints at Jaebum as he takes Coco’s leash, and Jaebum busies himself with shouldering the bag, ”Maybe, maybe not.” Youngjae gazes at him for one last nerve-wracking instant before he laughs, ”Just don’t kill my dog, hyung. See you later?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaebum cracks a smile before walking the other way, Coco leading them towards the dog park, barking softly as cars drive by. The weather’s not as sunny today, but there aren’t any dark clouds in sight, so a walk would probably be fine. 

 

Coco strains against the leash, ears perked and on her tiptoes. “What is it, Coco?” Jaebum asks her, remembering Jinyoung’s dogsitting tips from last time. “Do you wanna go look at the flowers?” Coco barks in agreement, and Jaebum lets her nose at some daisies before they continue. 

 

Coco’s less agitated now Jaebum reads her body language better, and the walk to the park takes far less time, partly due to Coco’s good behaviour and maybe Jaebum’s eagerness to see Jinyoung again. 

 

_ Just maybe, though _ , Jabum tells himself. He’s got enough on his plate already, and mooning over a stranger at the dog park sounds like the opposite of a wise idea. 

 

But Jaebum can’t help the way his heart flutters pathetically when they enter the dog park and find Jinyoung strolling around with Jackson leisurely. Jinyoung’s wearing a navy flannel jacket this time, and he looks handsome as usual, smiling warmly as he waves at Jaebum. 

 

At the sight of Jackson, Coco bounds towards him, tail wagging as she runs to bump snouts with the beagle. It’s cute, and Jaebum can’t help but smile (at the dogs) as he greets Jinyoung. “Dogsitting again?” Jinyoung asks, and Jaebum notices how whiskered lines form at the corners of his eyes when he smiles. 

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum swallows before replying, in awe of how Jinyoung manages to look handsome every time. He’s dressed up a bit, thrown on a denim jacket and actually combed his hair before leaving instead of wearing his oldest clothes like he usually does, but he still feels hopelessly underdressed next to Jinyoung. 

 

“You must be a pretty good friend to have,” Jinyoung comments as Jaebum joins him on his stroll, trailing after their dogs who chase each other in circles a few steps away. “No, no, I just have too much time on my hands.” Jaebum blurts without thinking, and Jinyoung’s eyebrows twitch. 

 

“Are you a teacher too?” Jinyoung asks, enthusiasm lining his voice. “I teach at a kindergarten, and it’s summer break now, so I have more time to walk Jackson.” Jaebum hesitates: how easy would it be to lie to Jinyoung, someone he’s met twice? But it feels wrong, somehow, and Jaebum’s comfortable enough around Jinyoung’s gentle, understanding aura to tell him the truth. 

 

“No, I uh-” Jaebum coughs slightly, nervous. “I make music, but I work freelance. So basically I don’t do anything unless someone commissions me to work on a track.” 

 

A wave of embarrassment hits him right after the words leave his mouth. His situation was pathetic compared to Jinyoung’s, the other man had a stable job and actually contributed to society, whilst Jaebum just idled at home until he needed to work. He probably didn’t even deserve to talk to Jinyoung, let alone walk his dog with him. 

 

“That’s cool,” Jinyoung says, and his eyes are round and sincere when Jaebum looks at him, none of that faked interest he usually finds when he talks about his job to someone else. “What kind of music do you make? It must be so fascinating to do something you love all the time instead of working a regular job.” 

 

“Well, actually-” They fall into easy conversation then, Jaebum telling Jinyoung what his job entails and what kinds of music he usually writes, whilst Jinyoung shares anecdotes at work with his 18 toddlers. 

 

Jinyoung seems to radiate joy when he talks about his work, and perhaps Jaebum falls a little in love, when he reminisces showing pictures of Jackson to his class. Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle when he rambles, and he really is the most stunning man Jaebum’s ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

 

He’s so focused on chatting with Jinyoung that he nearly misses Coco doing her business near the sandpit, fumbling with his bag as he catches sight of Coco with her back arched. “Sorry, I think Coco needs to, uh, excrete now,” Jinyoung laughs at his word choice, and Jaebum can’t stop a smile from spreading on his face too. “I might be a teacher, but you can just say _ shit _ , I don’t mind,” Jinyoung giggles as he waves. “I’m heading home with Jackson anyway, see you soon?” 

 

“Yeah, see you soon,” It’s not the most romantic farewell, with Jaebum’s hand in a plastic bag, ready to retrieve Coco’s poop, but the warm flutter in Jaebum’s heart is real all the same. 

 

(“Wow,” Youngjae raises his eyebrows when he picks Coco up and finds her scratch-free upon close examination, “So you really weren’t plotting anything sketchy?” 

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” The corners of Jaebum’s lips tug into a smile. “Coco is like, my best friend.” 

 

“There’s something going on, and I’ll find out,” Youngjae peers at Jaebum with narrowed eyes before bidding him goodnight, pretending to shoot lasers at Jaebum from his eyes as he leaves. 

 

Jaebum only laughs, warmth lingering in his chest through the night. He writes lyrics, too, mind full of brown eyes and gentle hands.)

 

\----

 

And just when Jaebum realises that his life has become 30% working, 20% nothing, and 50% dog, Bambam shows up at his apartment one day, inviting Jaebum to pick up his dog with him. 

 

“Your what?” Jaebum asks at the door, he’s still half asleep at 12 pm, exhausted from working on a song overnight. “Ew,” Bambam visibly gags, and Jaebum covers his mouth, ”Sorry.” Bambam woke him up before he could change or wash up, and Jaebum just wants to go back to bed. 

 

“Come pick up my dog with me, hyung,” Bambam pleads, puppy dog eyes in full force, ( _ pun unintended _ , Jaebum chuckles wearily to himself.) and Jaebum finds it impossible to say no. “Fine,” he grumps. “Just give me fifteen minutes.” 

 

Jaebum gets ready in a daze, and he’s still rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he walks towards the local dog shelter, letting Bambam guide him. “I’ve filled in all the forms and had a home visit already, so now I just need to pick him up.” Bambam babbles on the way. He seems surprisingly nervous, for someone who’s confident and loud most of the time. 

 

“I didn’t know you wanted a dog,” Jaebum yawns, “And why didn’t you bring Youngjae instead? I’m sure he’d be more helpful, since he has Coco.” “I didn’t know how you’d react,” Bambam admits, shrugging. “You seemed to hate dogs, but now you hang out with Coco a lot.” 

 

“Twice,” Jaebum corrects him, “I dogsat her twice.” “Good enough,” Bambam hums. “And you’re going to be my dog’s future dogsitter too, so it’s only fair that you meet him first.” “What?” Jaebum blinks, bewildered. “I’m not going to do that!” 

 

“You are!” Bambam ignores Jaebum’s protest, whistling merrily. “You’ll love Yugyeommie anyway.” “Your gummy?” Jaebum splutters,  _ maybe this was all just a weird dream. _ “I don’t judge, but that’s an unfortunate-” 

 

“Yugyeom,” Bambam rolls his eyes at Jaebum, who feels wronged, ”It doesn’t sound like a dog name.” “Whatever,” Bambam shrugs. “It’s funny because it sounds human, now I can reject party invitations by saying ‘Sorry, I’m spending time with Yugyeom.’” “You, rejecting a party invitation?” Jaebum teases, “Unlikely.” 

 

“Fair enough,” Bambam laughs, nonplussed. “We’re here.” Bambam enters the shelter with light footsteps, and Jaebum trails after him like a lost puppy, slightly intimidated by barking noises coming from all directions. Bambam handles the situation with ease, chatting with the guy at the front desk while Jaebum wraps his arms around his shoulders and thinks of his warm bed. 

 

“Thanks, Kihyun!” Bambam receives two name tags from the customer service guy and hands one to Jaebum. “Come on, hyung, let’s go find Yugyeommie!” Jaebum troops after the counter guy and Bambam until they reach a huge room. The barking noises seem to further intensify, and Jaebum’s intimidated, shrinking behind Bambam until he sees the first dog. 

 

The dog nearest to the door is a tiny pug, it’s cream in colour and shows no sign of being terrified, pawing at the cage as if he wants to touch Jaebum. He can’t help but melt at the sight of the puppy, bending down to take a better look at it. “Hi, Mark,” He mutters softly, reading the name tag on the cage. “My friend’s called Mark too, but his manners aren’t half as good as yours.” 

 

The puppy sniffs Jaebum’s hand, and maybe it’s the cutest thing ever, but he doesn’t get time to fawn over Mark (the dog) before Bambam urges him to hurry up. There’s more dogs than Jaebum expected, and there are so many different breeds that he can only name some of them. They pass by a couple of hungry-looking greyhounds, and he elbows Bambam, ”That dog looks like you without makeup.” 

 

“Oh, shut up,” Bambam shoves a skinny elbow into Jaebum’s side. “There’s Yugyeom, he’s such a tiny baby!” Jaebum looks in the direction of Bambam’s hushed whisper, expecting a small dog, a chihuahua, or maybe a pug like Mark. But Bambam’s cooing at a gigantic golden retriever, probably six times Coco’s size. 

 

“Wow,” Jaebum mutters faintly. “That thing could eat Coco.” “Hey!” Bambam snaps, hand on Yugyeom’s snout. “Yugyeom’s a gentle giant, and I love him.” “Okay, fine,” Jaebum mutters as Bambam goes back to whispering to Yugyeom and holding his paws. He massages his arms idly as the counter guy unlocks Yugyeom’s gate and the dog all but hurls itself into Bambam’s open arms. _Watching_ __t_ hat dog would be like a wrestling match _ , Jaebum thinks to himself as he follows Bambam back outside, waving to Mark the pug when he passes his cage. 

 

Bambam still has to sign a couple of adoption forms before he can take Yugyeom, and Jaebum stares at a collage of photos on the wall while he waits. Pictures of adopted dogs and their new owners line the wall, and he stares at wide smiles until he sees a familiar face. 

 

It’s Jinyoung, with his arms wrapped around Jackson and grinning widely at the camera. He looks different when he smiles with his teeth, and a smile finds its way onto Jaebum’s face too as he gets up to take a better look at the photo. 

 

“Hey, we can leave now,” Bambam taps Jaebum on the shoulder. “Who are you staring at?” “Nothing,” Jaebum turns around, blocking the photo of Jinyoung, and fortunately, Bambam doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. “Youngjae’s right, you’re kind of weird nowadays,” Bambam comments as they leave the shelter, Yugyeom panting happily as they stop at the pet shop. 

 

“Am not,” Jaebum denies it, squatting down to pat Yugyeom instead. Yugyeom’s a big dog, and his fur is surprisingly soft for a past-stray. “Now that’s definitely odd behaviour,” Jaebum looks up to find Bambam with his eyebrows raised. “Im Jaebum, petting a dog?” 

 

“Oh, shut up.” 

 

Bambam picks up all sorts of pet supplies for Yugyeom, with Jaebum chiming in with suggestions from time to time. “Is that going to fit him?” He asks as Bambam eyes a sparkly green blazer with interest. “Probably not,” Bambam says before tossing it into his shopping basket. “But it looks good, so I’m buying it anyway.” 

 

Bambam manages to buy Yugyeom what seems like every type of dog-related product except the obvious choice. “Why aren’t you buying him a bed?” Jaebum asks as they queue up at the cashier, hands full with dog products ranging from shampoo to snacks. “He’s sleeping with me, obviously,” Bambam shrugs, as if Jaebum’s asked a dumb question. Yugyeom barks softly as well, like he’s laughing at Jaebum’s dumbness. 

 

“Isn’t that- nevermind,” Jaebum opens his mouth, but shuts it at the indignant look on Bambam’s face. “You’ll understand when you love dogs,” Bambam tells him solemnly, and Jaebum’s _ so _ close to drinking Yugyeom’s dog shower gel, ”Dogs are fine, I just don’t get along with them.” 

 

Yugyeom whines, and Jaebum instantly regrets his words. “Shush, Yugyeom, don’t listen to the mean old man,” Bambam tells his dog, and Jaebum just sighs. 

 

It takes at least five minutes for all of Bambam’s products to go through the cashier, and while he waits, Jaebum’s gaze falls upon a donation box that says ‘Donate To Give Dogs A Safe Home’. It seems like fate, because at that precise moment, Jaebum feels Yugyeom nudge him. “Wha-” He looks downwards, but Yugyeom’s on the other side of Bambam’s legs. 

 

_ Oh, fuck it,  _ Jaebum opens his wallet- it was almost a miracle, how he’d remembered to bring it in his haste- and digs out his last 50000 won bill. He puts it into the donation box, feeling only the slightest of regrets as it disappears into the slit. 

 

When they leave the store, Yugyeom’s eyes seem to twinkle at Jaebum, and he can’t help but think of Jinyoung, what he’d say about what Jaebum did. 

 

( _ He’d probably approve _ , Jaebum thinks, and the thought alone makes him smile.) 

 

\----

 

The next time Jaebum dogsits Coco is a gloomy day. Youngjae’s gone to an emergency meeting, lumping Coco with Jaebum again, and he peers up at the grey sky, brows furrowed in concern. 

 

“Looks like it’s going to rain soon, Coco-yah,” Jaebum tells Coco, who’s chasing after her own tail. “Shall we go home instead?” It would be troublesome to juggle Coco, her baby bag and an umbrella, and Jaebum doesn’t exactly want his apartment to smell like wet dog. Plus, Jinyoung probably wouldn’t go to the park under such conditions, and meeting Jinyoung was basically why Jaebum tolerated spending time with Coco. 

 

Coco whines, pulling Jaebum in the direction of the dog park. 

 

“Coco, it’s going to rain soon-” 

 

Another insistent tug, and Jaebum sighs in defeat, ”Fine, but we’re leaving the second it starts raining, okay?” Coco barks in response, wagging her tail as she pulls Jaebum towards the park, and he physically feels his lifespan shorten. 

 

They head to the dog park at the usual snail pace, with Coco pausing here and there to sniff at plants and the odd rock. Jaebum, at the other hand, keeps his anxious eyes on the sky, but much to his dismay, the sky starts to clear up, and by the time they arrive at the dog park, the darkest clouds have drifted away. 

 

The dog park’s pretty much empty apart from Jaebum and Coco, which makes him feel awkward and self-conscious. Coco seems excited though, running around in circles once Jaebum unfastens the leash, clearly not realising the fact that she’s the only dog in the park meant that Jaebum was her only playmate. 

 

Jaebum sighs again. If only Jinyoung and Jackson were here. 

 

“Woof, woof!” Coco pants at Jaebum’s pant leg, as if she’s inviting him to play. And okay, maybe she’s a cute puppy when she’s not being a headache and Jaebum doesn’t have the heart to ignore her. 

 

“You wanna play?” Jaebum sets down the baby bag, pulling out a squeaky green ball from its depths, and Coco’s ears perk at the sight of the toy, paws batting at Jaebum’s hands as he holds it close to her face. “Here goes-!” Jaebum tosses the toy in the sky, watching as Coco takes off after it. The toy lands several metres away, much to Jaebum’s embarrassment, and he’s suddenly grateful that they’re the only ones in the park. 

 

Coco retrieves the toy in no time, and Jaebum takes the saliva-covered ball from her hesitantly, fumbling for the right response. “Go-good girl!” Jaebum gives her snout a shaky pat, and Coco seems happy enough, beady eyes trained on him as she wags her tail. He briefly considers giving her a treat, but decides against it since Coco looks like she’s in the mood for more exercise. 

 

“Okay, one more-!” Jaebum throws the ball again, and Coco chases after it dutifully at the speed of light. The toy lands a bit farther this time, and he has some trouble hiding a proud grin as Coco spits out the slobbered toy into his palm, “Well done, Coco-”

 

They play around with the ball for a while until Coco decides to stick her head in the sandpit, Jaebum takes the opportunity to clean the wet ball before squatting down next to Coco, who’s digging furiously for... something. Jaebum snaps a few photos for Youngjae to prove that he’s the best dogsitter out there and Coco’s having the time of her life with him, but then Coco shuffles towards him. 

 

“Back to the sandpit, Coco,” Jaebum coaxes, eyes on his phone, “We need to take some pretty pic- oh.” Coco sniffs at Jaebum’s outstretched fingers as she pushes a shiny coin towards him. Jaebum feels his heart expand: He was probably just going soft, but he can’t help but coo at Coco. 

 

“Thanks, Coco,” Jaebum tells her, and she licks his fingers, which is kinda gross- but he knows that she’s just being affectionate, so whatever. They loiter in the park for some more, until Coco decides to escape and poop on the slide. 

 

Jaebum slips his hand into a plastic bag, shaking his head as he walks towards the slide. Coco chases her tail in circles nearby, showing no remorse.  _ At least it was nice while it lasted _ , Jaebum thinks as he returns to slaving away for Coco. 

 

\------

 

Bambam calls him several days later, inviting him to go to the dog park together. ”It’ll be like a double date!” Bambam enthuses from the other end, “Except the dogs aren’t dating and I’d never date your bald ass, but it’s still going to be fun!” 

 

“Dog?” Jaebum mumbles, barely awake. “I don’t have a dog?” He tries to sit up in bed, but the simple task feels too taxing, so he gives up and slinks back into his warm blanket cocoon. 

 

“Just borrow Coco,” Bambam says airily, and Jaebum can just picture him waving his hand dismissively. “Youngjae has a recording session this afternoon, I think, so I’ll just ask him to drop Coco at yours.” 

 

“Do I have to?” Jaebum pouts, burying his head into his blankets. Bambam, on the other hand, laughs like he’s been asked a silly question, which scares Jaebum, if he has to be honest. “See you at 2, hyung- Yugyeom and I will be waiting.” 

 

“Wait, two-?” Jaebum utters, still in shock, but Bambam hangs up, leaving him confused. He takes a quick look at his phone, swearing when he sees that it’s already quarter to one. Scrambling to his feet, he dresses in breakneck speed, racing downstairs once it’s two. 

 

_ Please, don’t let me run into Jinyoung today, _ Jaebum prays silently as he thunders down the stairs, raking his hands through his uncombed hair. 

 

Bambam’s waiting for him downstairs, Yugyeom panting happily next to him. Yugyeom barks when he sees Jaebum, probably triggered by his mustard flannel, but his owner only raises his eyebrows with a bored expression. 

 

“Oh, you’re here,” Bambam says, petting Yugyeom’s head as he barks again. “Did you brush your teeth?” “Of course I did,” Jaebum can’t help but touch his chin self-consciously:  _ Was it that obvious that he just woke up? _

 

As if reading his mind, Bambam rolls his eyes, ”You look like Oscar from Sesame Street, but like, yellow and bald.” “Shut up,” Jaebum retorts half-heartedly as they head to meet Youngjae nearby, Yugyeom walking a few steps in front of them. 

 

Yugyeom’s a big dog, Jaebum observes intelligently. His golden fur looks smooth and shiny, and his flashy silver collar just screams Bambam. Surprisingly, he has better manners than Coco, only stopping to sniff at wild dandelions once before they meet Youngjae. 

 

Youngjae’s waiting for them with Coco at the entrance of the dog park, beaming and bending down to pet Yugyeom once they draw close. “Oh, come here, you big fool-” Youngjae titters, thrusting Coco’s leash and her bag towards Jaebum without a glance at him. 

 

Stumbling, Jaebum manages to catch the bag as he grabs the end of Coco’s leash. Youngjae’s squatting now, cupping Yugyeom’s cheeks and scratching his ears while Yugyeom licks his hands enthusiastically.  _ Ouch _ , he frowns as Coco sniffs at Bambam’s anklet, apparently disinterested in Yugyeom. 

 

Bambam seems amused, teasing Coco by moving his leg around as he smiles at Youngjae, ”He’s the cutest, isn’t he?” “He is,” Youngjae strokes Yugyeom affectionately, earning another delighted lick, “Almost as adorable as my baby Coco!” “Uh-” Jaebum coughs, and only Yugyeom bothers to look up at him. “Are we going in now, or can I just go home?” 

 

“Hold on a second,” Youngjae shoots him a quick, apologetic smile before reaching down to give Yugyeom’s belly a tickle. “There, I’ll pick Coco up when I leave, check your texts.” “Not even a thank you?” Jaebum grumbles half-heartedly, grinning when Youngjae turns to him with a panicked expression. 

 

“Thanks, hyung.” “Not for you.” Youngjae and Bambam say at the same time. Coco barks in confusion, as they stare at each other for an awkward beat until Bambam laughs, boisterous chuckles filling the silence. 

 

“See you guys later?” Youngjae giggles as he waves to them and the dogs, and both Yugyeom and Coco strain their leashes, trying to follow him. Jaebum, used to Coco’s mischief, thinks nothing of it, but Bambam flails with the leash until Yugyeom stops pulling. “Are all dogs like this with him?” He whispers to Jaebum as he tries to recapture Yugyeom’s attention with a toy. 

 

Jaebum can only laugh, ”You have a lot to learn about dogs.” 

 

\-----

 

They loiter in the park for a while, letting the dogs off their leashes. Yugyeom explores the park, guided by Coco, who seems to have warmed up to her new companion. Fortunately, no sniffing occurs, and Yugyeom doesn’t eat Coco, so Jaebum deems their first meeting a success. 

 

“So what do you do in this park all day?” Bambam asks, fidgeting with a rag doll. It’s Yugyeom’s favourite toy, he tells Jaebum, and he refuses to go anywhere without it. Yugyeom’s on his third go on the log, and Bambam looks bored as Coco bumps nose with a poodle nearby. 

 

“Uh-” Jaebum can’t really think of an answer that doesn’t involve Jinyoung, someone he’d prefer Bambam to never find out about. “Walk? It’s quite nice when it’s windy.” “Don’t you play with Coco or something?” Bambam’s got a sinister glint in his eyes that sends a shiver down Jaebum’s spine. “The old Jaebum would never voluntarily leave his house, let alone walk Coco.” 

 

“Well, maybe I’ve changed!” He gulps as Bambam raises his eyebrows, clearly suspicious. “I do play with her, sometimes, but she likes running around and playing with other dogs more.” “Really,” Bambam hums as Yugyeom nuzzles into his palm for treats, Coco nipping at his heels once again. “I actually thought you were seeing a girl or something instead of sitting in a dog park like the old man you are, but you’ve disappoint-” 

 

“Shut up,” Jaebum rolls his eyes, throwing a ball for Coco to catch. She bounds after it obediently, and Bambam whistles lightly, ”Wow, look at you, you're basically a Korean Cesar Millan.” Coco trots back before Jaebum can retort, spitting the ball into his palm.

 

Yugyeom noses at the ball, and the two dogs start to nudge the ball back and forth like it’s some kind of game. It’s cute how they get along well despite the huge difference in their sizes, so Jaebum and Bambam just watch them play around, until the younger announces that he needs to buy a drink from the corner store a few blocks away or he’ll die of thirst. 

 

“Then die,” Jaebum teases, but Bambam just sticks his tongue at him as he struts away. Jaebum watches him from a distance as he exits the dog park, nearly running into someone and their beagle. A beagle who looks remarkably like Jackson. 

 

_ Wait, _ Jaebum blinks, tearing his eyes away from the dogs. It’s Jackson, followed by Jinyoung, dressed handsomely as usual in a green hoodie.  _ Wait, fuck, fuck _ , Jaebum’s brain supplies helpfully as Jinyoung spots him and strolls over, smiling warmly. It’s a miracle, how he manages to smile back weakly as he rakes through his messy hair frantically, trying to look presentable. 

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung greets as soon as he’s within earshot, and Jackson barks politely before he joins Yugyeom and Coco in their little ball game. “Hi, you look good,” Jaebum replies in a daze, completely unaware of what he’s just blurted. Jinyoung looks surprised for a brief second, mouth hanging open in awe, but he’s smiling again before Jaebum can get embarrassed, this time with more radiance. 

 

“Did you get a new dog?” Jinyoung gestures at Yugyeom, turning around to get a better look of him. “No, a friend got him and asked me to bring them here,” Jaebum shakes his head as Jinyoung bends down to pet Yugyeom. “But he left to buy something else and lumped me with this big boy.” 

 

“I love him already,” Jinyoung laughs as Yugyeom nuzzles into his hands adoringly. “He’s a good boy.” “Yeah, I guess,” Jaebum chuckles, just slightly jealous of Yugyeom. Cheeks flushed, Jinyoung looks pretty even when he’s just talking to Yugyeom, who’s drooling happily into his palm. “He’s the guy you almost ran into when you came in? The red-haired guy?” 

 

“Oh, really,” Jinyoung pauses mid-scratch, and Yugyeom whines. “He’s handsome.” There’s the thinnest layer of frostiness under Jinyoung’s words, and Jaebum flounders, not really knowing how to react. 

 

“He’s… flashy,” Jaebum grins awkwardly. “He’s like my dumb younger brother, actually.” Coco nudges the ball towards the slide, chasing after it with Jackson as if she’s trying to escape from the conversation, a sentiment Jaebum shared. 

 

“That’s nice,” There’s still a slight pout in Jinyoung’s tone, but his eyes hold nothing but softness when he stands back up. Yugyeom joins in the chase, overtaking Jackson’s short legs in seconds, and Jaebum can’t help but laugh as Coco and Jackson gang up on Yugyeom, the dogs rolling around and having the time of their lives. “Have you started to enjoy dogsitting more?” Jinyoung says, wide eyes innocent but betrayed by the slightest lilt of his plush lips. 

 

Jaebum’s heart thumps extra hard against his ribcage, ”Maybe-” 

 

They chat like bored parents waiting for their kids for a while, glancing at the dogs from time to time. Jinyoung’s a good listener as usual, and Jaebum’s missed how he talks with his eyes, his smile, and he’s so entranced that he nearly misses part of the conversation. 

 

“Sorry, what?” He smiles sheepishly as Jinyoung tuts, pointing at the entrance of the park, ”There’s your friend, the flashy one? Look, Yugyeom’s going to mow him down.” Sure enough, Yugyeom was racing towards Bambam, nearly pushing his owner over as he pounces on him, licking his face eagerly. 

 

“He might look big, but he’s still a baby,” Jaebum replies, glancing at Jinyoung’s small smile as he looks at Yugyeom and Bambam. “He’s just a huge ball of energy.” “You speak like a professional dogsitter now,” Jinyoung nods sagely, and Jaebum gapes at him until he smiles wickedly, “I was joking, close your mouth before Coco laughs at you.” 

 

“Oh,” Jaebum’s dimly aware that he’s being made fun of, but he can’t help but smile dopily anyway, not when Jinyoung’s smiling like they’re sharing a private joke. Coco barks, scampering towards them with Jackson hot on her heels, and Jaebum picks up the ball and tosses it for them, “Catch, Coco!” 

 

Coco decides to ignore Jaebum’s command, chasing Jackson around a tree instead, and Bambam snorts as he approaches with Yugyeom, “You’ve got some moves there, Im Jaebum- Hello, I’m Bambam.” Jinyoung shakes hands with Bambam cautiously, and Jaebum gives them some space by walking away to retrieve the ball. 

 

Jinyoung and Bambam are conversing in earnest when Jaebum returns, and while Jaebum’s glad, he can’t shake the suspicion that Bambam’s telling embarrassing stories of him. “Bambam’s a brat, please don’t listen to anything he’s saying,” Jaebum tells Jinyoung as he returns, Yugyeom peering at the ball curiously as he passes. 

 

“He was saying nice things about you, but no problem, I’ll forget them just for you-” Jinyoung chides as Jaebum drops the ball on the ground for Yugyeom to nose at, and he freezes. “Well, in that case-” “Oh, hyung,” Bambam’s sniggering so hard he’s shaking, leaning on Jaebum for support. “You’ve got yourself a good one here-” 

 

“Uh- No-” Jaebum suddenly finds it very, very hard to look at Jinyoung. Yugyeom offers a welcome distraction, biting Jaebum’s worn sneakers, and maybe the universe doesn’t hate Jaebum that much as his phone vibrates. “Oh, Youngjae says he’s almost done, so I have to bring Coco back to him right now.” He accidentally meets eyes with Jinyoung, and instantly feels like the worst person ever at the sight of his pout. 

 

“It’s fine,” Jinyoung smiles, not quite looking at Jaebum. “I have to prepare for classes too.” Coco and Jackson scamper back to where they’re standing, and Jaebum bends down to clip the leash on her collar, trying to hide his disappointment. He was looking forward to meeting Jinyoung, but now things were just painfully awkward. 

 

Jinyoung’s hidden his crestfallen expression perfectly by the time Jaebum gets up, but his smile is still tight at the corners when he bids them goodbye. Jackson barks sharply at Jaebum, as if he’s angry at him for upsetting his owner. “I’ll see you around?” Jaebum asks hesitantly just before Jinyoung turns around. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jinyoung only offers him a half-smile, but it reaches his eyes, kinda.

 

“Oh,” Bambam’s frowning, and Jaebum doesn’t even have the heart to be mad at him. “That was something.” “Let’s just go meet Youngjae,” Jaebum’s shoulders feel heavy, even after he returns Coco and her baby bag back to her owner. 

 

\------

 

Bambam keeps asking Jaebum to walk Yugyeom for him, probably out of both laziness and guilt. Jaebum knows that he should go back to the dog park and meet Jinyoung again, try to talk things out, but he isn’t a confrontational person, especially when it comes to his own feelings. He’s been assigned to work on music with this rock band anyway, and the workload keeps him at the studio all the time.  

 

Jaebum tells his friends as much, but they still seem unconvinced. “I’m sure you can take a break!” Bambam whines from the other end of the call, “This is your love life, hyung, and I’d feel bad forever if you lost your potential love interest because of something I said.” “Well, there’s no fixing it now, is it?” Jaebum snaps without thinking, regretting his harsh words as the other end goes silent. 

 

“I’m sorry,” He coughs into the silence of his office. When Bambam speaks again, his tone is oddly somber, “You’re right, but I just want you to be happy, hyung.” They’re both quiet then, jumbled words stuck in Jaebum’s throat and his thoughts a tangled mess.  “Think about it, okay?” Bambam speaks softly, like he’s talking to his dog, and Jaebum nods before he realises that his friend can’t see him. 

 

“Yeah,” His voice feels sticky somehow, but he manages a dry chuckle. “It’s not a big deal, but I will.” Their phone call ends then, but Jaebum’s thoughts don’t stop whirling as he tries to get back to the lyrics he’s trying to write. 

 

He really likes Jinyoung, and the idea of never seeing him again or simply being awkward frustrates him. He scribbles lyrics on his notebook all afternoon, but nothing’s good, nothing sounds right, and he knows exactly why. 

 

Brian, the bassist from the band he’s working with, knocks on his door, and even though he’s a nice guy, Jaebum doesn’t want to discuss lyrics or whatever. “Come in,” He grumps, trying not to let his annoyance show. 

 

“Hey-” Brian enters, holding a notebook of his own, pausing once he sees scraps lying everywhere on Jaebum’s desk. “You alright there?”  _ Yeah, I’m doing great!  _ Jaebum bites back a sarcastic response, he doesn’t have to be an ass to more people, “No, nothing sounds right, really.” 

 

“Oh, that happens,” Brian doesn’t say anything condescending, thankfully. “Take a break, man, you’ve deserved it.” It’s a battle between Jaebum’s common sense and pride, until Brian’s eye smile wins him over. “Thanks,” Jaebum tells him, sweeping his discarded drafts into the wastepaper basket. “We can talk about the songs, say, tomorrow-?”

 

Brian nods, smiles, and leaves Jaebum alone in his office again. His head hurts, and he decides that Brian’s right, he really does need a break. His fingers are wobbly when he dials Youngjae’s number, but he forces himself to go on. Nothing worth having comes without risk, right? 

 

“Hyung?” Youngjae greets after the third ring, and Jaebum cuts straight to the chase, bracing himself for an onslaught of questions,”Hey, can I take your dog out for a walk?” 

 

\------

 

Youngjae’s surprisingly easy, as it turns out, since he shows up at Jaebum’s studio with Coco in half an hour, no questions asked. Bambam’s probably filled him in about recent developments, because he gives Jaebum an encouraging grin and a pat on the back as he hands him Coco. 

 

“Everything’s going to work out,” He tells Jaebum as they part ways, and he thanks Youngjae even though he doesn’t need the good luck, really. He’s just taking a walk, Jinyoung’s probably not going to be there, since it’s mid-October and school’s back in full-swing. 

 

But Jaebum still feels nervous when he walks towards the dog park, the path familiar yet strange. Coco’s well-behaved, not stopping even once to explore or pee, and they get to the park quickly, almost too soon. 

 

There’s not much people in the dog park: an orange-haired boy’s playing with his mongrel near the slide, and he apologizes profusely as a yellow frisbee nearly hits Jaebum. “It’s fine, it’s fine,” He tells the boy, breaking into a jog as Coco pulls on the leash all of a sudden. 

 

“Coco, calm dow-” The words die in Jaebum’s mouth as he sees Jinyoung, smiling warmly as Coco bumps snouts with Jackson. It takes a lot of courage for him to walk over to them, clammy hands clasping Coco’s water bottle like it’s his lifeline. “Hi,” He grins nervously at Jinyoung, who thankfully graces him with a tight-lipped smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here?” 

 

“I didn’t plan to come here today too,” Jinyoung replies, lips twitching as Jackson bites Jaebum’s sneakers and he flinches away. “But it was a school holiday, and Jackson couldn’t stop barking at the door.” He glances at Jaebum briefly before looking away, and Jaebum’s heart stutters:  _ it must be fate, how they’ve ended up meeting at the dog park again. _

 

“Oh, I was just taking a break from work,” Jaebum offers a half-truth, lifting the corners of his lips with some effort until Coco bites his leg. “Coco, what-” He vaguely registers Jinyoung laughing as he glares at Coco, who stares back with similar vehemence.  _ Get it together!,  _ her beady eyes seem to say, and Jaebum feels encouraged for some reason. 

 

_ Coco’s right, I should tell Jinyoung how I feel, _ Jaebum muses. He’s really at the point where he follows instructions given to him by his friend’s tiny dog, but regardless, he’s thankful for the reminder. 

 

“And I actually wanted to talk to you about-” Jaebum finds himself at a loss for words, “Things.” “Things,” Jinyoung raises his eyebrows, “Okay, things.”  _ Why was I cursed with the vocabulary of a preschooler _ , Jaebum grumbles to himself before he takes a deep breath. This is it, he’s telling Jinyoung and there’s no turning back. (Not unless Coco goes berserk and bites him again, killing him just in time, but that’s not what Jaebum’s aiming for right now.)

 

“I like you a lot,” Jaebum confesses, watching Jinyoung closely as his face lights up with a warm glow. “I mean, I’m not proposing to you right now, but I’d really like to get to know-”  _ Fuck, I’m terrible at this _ , He thinks, in a daze as Jinyoung grins, “It’s fine, I get it.” 

 

“So, uh, no marriage-” Jaebum stutters, heart racing at a freakish speed as Jinyoung’s eyes slide into cute wrinkles. “I’d take up an offer for a date, though,” Jinyoung’s smile is coy but bashful somehow, and Jaebum’s heart stills. 

 

“With the dogs?” He asks dumbly, staring at Jinyoung like the lovesick fool he’s rapidly turning into.

 

“No, not with the dogs, just us.” Jinyoung explains patiently, like he’s teaching a slow kindergartener, and Jaebum likes him so, so much. 

 

“I’d like that,” He smiles back, nearly melting as his eyes meet with Jinyoung’s. He doesn’t even register that they’re in a dingy dog park anymore, he’s only looking at Jinyoung, and the absence of dog barks- 

 

_ Wait- _

 

Jaebum’s gaze darts around wildly once he realises that it’s only Jackson sitting obediently at Jinyoung’s feet. Coco’s escaping, racing away from them, her little legs moving at mach speed. 

 

“Sorry, I gotta, uh-” Jaebum gestures in Coco’s direction.  _ Wow, way to ruin a romantic moment _ , he thinks, but Jinyoung laughs it off, “Go, I’ll still be here when you return.” It’s comforting somehow, to know that Jinyoung’s waiting for him. 

 

And so Jaebum smiles, even when Coco ducks into a bush and emerges covered in leaves and twigs. Maybe she’s a good girl, after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! and early birthday wishes to our jaebum whew Januarys a big month 
> 
> this fic is actually inspired by [the only dog fic ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916155) so give it a try if you liked the concept of mine!
> 
> i had so much fun finishing this even it took some time! i hope you liked it too and kudos/ comments are much appreciated!!
> 
> [twt](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)  
> 20190101


End file.
